El precio del amor
by Joey Hirasame
Summary: Bueno, esta es una idea al azar, todos se concentran en como el amor entre Ned y Moze logra sobresalir, pero alguien se pregunta que es lo que sintio Suzie despues del final? Drable


_El momento había llegado, cientos de personas se habían reunido en el auditorio para presenciar la culminación de una aventura a la que los jóvenes se referían como Educación Secundaria. La generación de graduados aguardaba detrás del telón mientras la presidenta de la clase, amiga y enemiga de muchos, Suzie Crabgrass, finalizara con su discurso. Pero había una persona que deseaba que la joven no guardara silencio, esa persona debía tragarse sus miedos y pararse frente a todo el público para, según el Sr. Monroe, darle esperanza a todos los graduados para seguir adelante. Lo que el profesor no sabia, era que a quien pidió ese favor le carcomía la consciencia, un peso inmenso se concentraba en el alma de esta persona… el alma que era aquejada por el dolor… era la de Ned Bigby._

_Todo se remontaba a hace dos días, el día de la excursión a los jardines Huffington, el día en que sentimientos brotaron y fueron destruidos, el día en que Jennifer Ann Mozely había conseguido lo que se propuso y al mismo tiempo Suzie Crabgrass lo había perdido, y ambas cosas eran lo mismo; el corazón de Ned. El ojiazul había alegrado el corazón de su ahora novia, y al mismo tiempo había roto el de la chica a la que había estado persiguiendo desde siempre. Pero así es el amor, alguien gana y alguien pierde._

_Al día siguiente de la excursión, Moze y Ned pasaron todo el día juntos, a excepción de las clases que no compartían, y al final de una de ellas, el castaño cabeza de hongo tuvo que enfrentar la otra cara de la moneda; a Suzie. La conversación no estaba favoreciendo a Ned, por mas excusas que intento poner, la misma explicación siempre brotaba, aun sonando como la mas cruel y cruda frase posible; "Ya no te amo"._

_Y eso fue todo… ya no habría mas Ned y Suzie, no habría una segunda oportunidad ya que la chica no asistiría a la misma preparatoria que los demás, no, la Preparatoria Michael Kutner no abriría sus puertas para ella. Moze trato de calmar a su novio, tratando de explicar que así funcionaban las cosas, que no podía haber ganadores sin perdedores, que sin un corazón roto no podía haber un nuevo amor. Pero por alguna razón… eso no hacia sentir mejor a Ned._

_Eso quedo en el pasado, ahora Ned se encontraba detrás del telón, en espera del final de aquel discurso, que después de los 20 minutos más rápidos en la vida de Ned Bigby, había llegado. –"…Secundaria, nunca te ame" –fue así como termino la joven, saliendo de escena._

_Ned tomo un suspiro profundo, tomo su guitarra y se preparo. Después de que Monroe lo presento, subió al escenario, escuchando aplausos y vítores de sus amigos, compañeros y familia, miro una ultima vez a la presidenta de la clase y tomo el micrófono. –"Hola, se supone que debo tocar una canción acerca de las despedidas y de cómo mirar hacia delante, pero eso no expresaría todo lo que he pasado en este lugar, así que voy a tocar algo un poco mas acorde…" –El joven ojiazul sujeto firmemente su guitarra y se acerco mas al micrófono, comenzó a golpear suavemente las cuerdas del instrumento para producir un dulce sonido._

_Algo pasa, ya no puedo continuar, _

_Mi camino se ha cegado de recuerdos._

_Algo pasa, no me quiero levantar_

_ Son las seis de la mañana, creo que hoy no hare nada_

_Me toca llorar por ti, llorar lo que lloraste tú por mi ayer._

_Algo pasa, el despertador sonó_

_Siete de la madrugada, tengo ganas de llorar_

_Algo pasa, tengo ganas de gritar_

_Mis errores he cambiado, pero tarde he llegado_

_Me toca llorar por ti, todo lo que lloraste tú por mi ayer._

_Quiero verte feliz con cualquier otro_

_Quiero verte, y que seas muy feliz_

_Por que se que yo no puedo tenerte_

_He cambiado, pero tarde para mi, ya lo se._

_Tengo ganas de llorar_

_Mis errores he cambiado, pero tarde he llegado_

_Algo pasa, no me quiero levantar_

_Son las seis de la mañana, creo que hoy no hare nada._

_Me toca llorar por ti, todo lo que lloraste por mi ayer._

_Quiero verte feliz con cualquier otro_

_Quiero verte, y que seas muy feliz_

_Por que se que ya no puedo tenerte_

_He cambiado, pero tarde para mi, ya lo se…_

_Pero tarde para mi, ya lo se…_

_Al finalizar la canción, todos los presentes aplaudieron al joven, el Sr. Monroe estaba algo sorprendido por el cambio de eventos, pero siendo el libre pensador que es decidió obviarlo por esta vez. Ned bajo del escenario y entre la multitud que se reunió junto a el, pudo ver como Suzie le entregaba una ultima mirada, para después salir de su vida para siempre…_

**Notas del Autor: Si, se que fue algo deprimente, pero estaba viendo el maraton de Ned, vi el capitulo de la clase de musica, unas horas despues vi el final de la serie y se me vino la idea a la mente, esto solo fue una idea al azar asi que disculpen por la mala organizacion. Dedicado a Sulma Cabrales.**


End file.
